The King of Darkness
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: AU, He said I couldn't protect them all, that I was just a boy, Well then I guess I'll prove him wrong, I'll do everything I have to protect those I love, even if I must embrace my very own Darkness and then, only then shall I crush all those that stand to do harm to those I cherish even if I have to destroy the balance itself! Dark Godlike Ichigo, Harem
1. The Beginning

**Somehow someway I got an extremely strong urge to try this kind of story and after playing Far Cry 3 and reading Alphine992's 'Unranked Arrancar' story I wanted to give it a try and this was the result! XD**

**Now let me put something out there for everyone there will be characters from other games or animes in the story so yeah just wanted everyone to know.**

**There will be Mature Content not suitable for younger readers below the age of 18.**

**Now be warned this will contain Blood, Gore, Death, Cursing and Incest (Depending on ones view however) and AU!**

**Super Godlike Ichigo**

**Harem**

**Now on with the story!**

**The King of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

If one could describe the young woman known as Kurosaki Kairi resident of Karakura Town, sophmore at Karakura Highschool and child of the Kurosaki Household then one may say she was a problem child. Always looking for a fight, always looking for a fight due to her reputation for always getting in fights with karakura's thugs and sending most of them to the hospital. However if you were to speak with one of her friends you would get an whole other description of her.

For example despite her attitude most of the time she can be polite and respectful to anyone that has earned her respect, but she also hated anyone that insulted her for her orange wavy hair and that was the main reason why she always got into fights with the thugs of Karakura and school bullies. That was how she made a good friend in Tatsuki Arisawa when they were younger and through this she made a good friend in Inoue Orihime cause she went through the torment at a younger age and it was through Kairi and Tatsuki that she became friends with the two.

She also had a friend in Yasutora Sado or as his friends called him Chad, a very tall mexican descent teenager that was a close friend of Kairi's who helped her in a few fights and she did in return. He was given the nickname as the 'Gentle Giant' due to his lack of wanting to fight, but to defend his friends. There was also two other friends she had with Keigo Asano and Mizurio Kojima the first of which was always energetic about everything and the second being a fellow friend, but underneath his gentlemen nature was that which his friends called him as 'The Player' due to him always hooking up with older women.

Despite their kinks they were all her friends, but for all this if you asked about her family you would only get the cold shoulder and ignored as none of he friends would utter a word about her family. You would only be left with a warning to never mention such a question to Kairi if you value your life for it was taboo to even mention the word around her presence.

Despite this Kairi's life was somewhat normal despite being able to see the souls of the dearly departed for as long as she could remember she had good grades near highest in the class and 12th ranked in the School she had a good life for her so far.

However her somewhat normal life was about to change...

**Kurosaki Residence-Kairi's Room**

Laying on her bed 15 year old Kurosaki Kairi sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, today for her was just like yesterday another boring day at school while being bugged by the spirits that floated around her. However the only strange thing that happened today was when she saw that strange apparition walking through the street and that small black haired woman wielding some form of katana before taking off.

Other then that her day was normal that is if you could even call her normal since she could see the spirits of the dead and all that.

Sighing again Kairi pulled herself up and just as she walked toward her desk she looked herself in the mirror and couldn't keep her eyes from looking at her figure. Training with Tatsuki in martial arts and years of defending herself from thugs had kept her body in shape and gave her a well developed body for a young woman like herself. Long legs with a firm buttocks, perfect curves that led up in a alluring fashion to her nice toned stomach as she only wore a small light blue T-shirt that only covered her upper chest showing her midriff while she wore some light blue pajama's. To her chest area she saw her growing over the years also came in the form of her breasts developing into a D-cup, but not nearly as big as her friend Inoue's breasts.

Letting her eyes drift up to her face she saw herself peering back into her own eyes, a shade of pure brown eyes then she let her fingers go through her hair where stray locks linked through the crooks of her fingers. Long fiery orange hair was what identified her as Kairi to her friends as it fell to her lower back while on top it was slightly spiky a trademark she gained from her _father_ while the long orange hair came from her dearly loved mother.

Thinking of her mother brought a lovely smile to her face, the one person she could go to then anyone else was her mother. Her name was Kurosaki Masaki a mother four and to Kairi the only person she could trust with her secrets. Thinking about her mother and about all the happy times she had with her was something that could always bring a smile to her face.

She couldn't dream of her life without her mother being there, but since that _incident_ when she was very young she always wanted to see her mother was safe and sound. That night nearly made her snap, but thanks to _him_ her mother lived to see another day.

Remembering _him_ though caused Kairi's eyes to glaze over as a sad expression adorned her face, silently she walked toward her desk and pulling out the drawer she fished out an old photo album and closed the drawer before she went to her bed and sat down as she closed the curtains. Leaning against the headboard of her bed she opened the photo album and the first picture she laid eyes on brought a small smile to her face as her finger softly roamed over its content.

It was a picture of her when she was only 2 year's old being held in the arms of another person who looked to be at least 8 year's old. The person was a boy with the same shade of hair as her own only spikier with the same color of eyes like her own however she could see he was nervous of holding her small body, but the smile on his face was evident enough to Kairi that he enjoyed holding her at the time.

She turned the next page and actually giggled a bit when she saw the same boy in the picture before in this one about 10 year's old while she was 4 year's old and she was sitting on his shoulders grinning all the while. And the smirk from the older boy only brought a small choked chuckle from Kairi as her thumb rested on the boy a while longer before she turned the page again.

This time she came to a picture that caused her eyes to water for it was a picture of her when she was 5 year's old with the boy 11 year's old now behind her while she held her two newborn baby sisters. His hands on her shoulders as he smiled at the camera, Masaki hugging him from behind and her father Isshin Kurosaki giving a proud grin at the scene.

Wiping her eyes Kairi turned to the final page and from there she pulled out the last picture, closed the photo album and slid it under her bed. From there she covered herself under the covers just gazing at the last picture which caused her ehart to both swell in happiness of past times and her soul to cry in sorrow.

It was the boy now teenager at the age of 15 while she was only 9 years old at the time, she still in elementary school at the time, but she remembebred very clearly that day. The pictured showed the orange spiky haired teen giving her a small smile of warmth as he rubbed her hair affectionately as he held a suitcase in one hand and some flight papers in the other. She on the other hand was trying so desperately to keep from crying, but the tears were gathering in her eyes in the picture and it was very evident she was gonna break down.

Then a drop fell and then other...and soon two more followed...

Kairi fell asleep with the picture held tightly in hand tears streaming down her face, small quiet sobs left her mouth as she dug herself deeper into the matress holding the picture like a lifeline.

''Where are you...Ichi-nii?'' was her last words before she drifted off into a deep slumber...

**Europe-London-Alleyway**

The sounds of labored breathing reverberated through the alleyway of the grandiose city of London as a figure engulfed in black ran like his life depended on it. His feet hitting the murky puddles and scaring the stray cats and dogs rummaging through the garbage bins. Franticly the persons eyes went back before turning their gaze forward to make sure the person wasn't being followed.

Rounding a corner the person stopped enough to catch a breather, the light of the night moon cast its illuminated rays on the person to reveal a man in long white robes which were over white garments consisting of a waist length white robe with a white hood which shown to have been seemingly burned by some unknown presence. The man's appearance however was strange from your everyday human as he was very pale while his hair was split in two shades the left was white and rolled up in cornrows while the right was dark and fell to his shoulders loosely while strange circular patterns adorned his face. His eyes however were frantic as he looked left to right while he tried to utter a few words.

''I-I have to hurry, his majesty must get this information! Dammit why won't the garganta open!?'' hearing a slow footstep caused the man's face to twist into horror as he felt his skin literally crawl and shrivel.

''S-shi-!''

_''Did you truly think you could escape me, Luders Friegen?''_

**Bam!**

''Gah!'' the now named Luder's gasped out in pain as the air in his lungs left him as he was slammed into the wall causing it to crack. A tight iron-like grip was around his neck and, dare to open his eyes he caught the gaze of the one he was so trying to flee from. He had no doubt the man before him could have shattered the entire if he so pleased, but chose not to to case a scene.

However to his horror he found himself slowly being lifted off the ground being slid up the wall as the offender held his neck in his steel grip. Cutting off any way of him getting any much needed oxygen into his lungs, he soon found himself lifted just enough to be eye level with his mysterious attacker.

His eyes were filled with fear so much primal fear that any common sense he once had was long gone and replaced with the need to survive, to escape this man_-no!-_This **Monster!**

Soon enough the moon's illuminating light pierced through the shadowy veil just enough to unveil the mysterious face of Luder's attacker. And it was that of an older man who looked to be in his early twenties, but the sheer look in his eyes told you different. His eyes were a cold merciless golden shade that pierced Luder's very soul and if it so wanted to he could tear his soul apart with a flick of his wrist!

Such was the power in his eyes that caused Luder to hallucinate for just that second alone, but being slammed into the wall again while causing his head to crack and blood to pour from his forehead. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the man's emotionless expression looking back at him, his spiky orange hair covering most of his head while his orange bangs shadowed parts of his soul tearing eyes.

_''It was foolish of you to run now you will not have the mercy of a quick death...''_ he said, his words carrying a haunting chill that would have made any lesser creature try and dig itself a hole to crawl under. Yet for Luder he had no such freedom as he was pinned to the wall, he could only watch as the man raised his other hand and with soft plop he placed his hand on Luder's face. A second later the man's ignited in azure fire which caught onto Luder's flesh and soon silenced his soul wrenching screams as the fire engulfed his entire body, but unlike normal fire this fire was slowly burning his flesh at an agonizingly slow rate.

Done with the deed the man let go of Luder's writing and twitching fire engulfed body causing it to drop like a sack of potatoes on the damp murky dirty ground as the man turned around and left without a second look.

With combination of the moon's rays and the azure fire flickering into the night caused the man's full side of his right face to appear and it showed his golden eyes to morph back into a dull brown as he soon left the alleyway. Stopping he looked up and merely ignored his presence as he walked on what he saw however was a stranger who was wearing the same uniform as Luder's was only with the hood on and a black face mask covering their face.

The person hovered over him, but dare not to so much as make a move as the orange haired man walked on by for he knew if he so much as moved an inch...he would have gained the same fate as Luder's had.

Walking along the sidewalk the orange haired man looked up at the night sky and gazing up at the full moon he let a small smile cover his face.

_''I think I've been gone long enough...I think its time to go home...to Karakura. I'll be home soon...Kairi...''_ he said and with a, but a flicker he vanished in wisps of black fog and vanished into the wind leaving not a trace that he was there, but the one observer and his still burning victim.

Karakura Town was about to be shaken by the return of its Lost Son...

**End**

**Yeah a whole lot smaller then what I used to do, but I just wanted to give it a try and wanted to see what everyone thought about it. As you can see things are a lot different this time around.**

**Ages:**

**Kairi 15**

**Tatsuki Arisawa 15**

**Inoue Orihime 15**

**Chad 15**

**Ishida Uryu 15**

**Keigo 15**

**Mizuiro 15**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (Debatable) 21**

**Anyway this is just a small chap and I do plan to work more on this when I get the time but, I stayed up long enough gotta head to the college in like...10 hours and I've had no sleep...soo yeah...heading to sleep now! ^_^**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews now see ya later!**


	2. The King's Return

**As promised here's the second addition to the King of Darkness! ^^**

**Also some have asked what Ichigo is, well I won't say cause I don't want to spoil so just read the story to find out, and as promised this story will be longer and hopefully will be able to answer some questions and give some accurate opinions to anyone that reads this story.**

**Gotta say though I am now kicking myself over and over for not picking up my copy of dragon's Dogma sooner...fuck me its such a awesome game!**

**Now before we begin I can only say this about the recent Bleach Chapter...HOLY SHIT Total Mind fuck-o-rama!**

**Anyway enough of my drabble on with the story!**

**The King of Darkness**

**Chapter 2: The King's Return**

_''I will say it only once boy; you're nothing more then a insignificant piece of garbage. What do you hope to gain from attempting to kill me? Glory? Pride? A sense accomplishment? What drives you so to try and attempt to end my life?'' a man spoke with slick back long black hair standing before a 15 year old orange spiky haired teen who glared bloody daggers at him._

_The teen was barely even standing, his body beaten and bloody his shinigami uniform torn and ripped in places was soaked and caked in blood dripped even more of his blood onto the ground. Gripping in hand was a giant weapon like no other held firmly in his hands, curving inwards from the backside of the tip like a trench knife, the handle being wrapped in jet black clothing and pommel pure gold with a black dangling from the end._

_Keeping his stand the teen spoke with his voice rough and exhausted, but nonetheless strong; ''I care not for such petty things teme! I am only here to protect those I love and cherish. I do this to protect my family from you and your men!'' he shouted before he shunpoed above the man in mid-swing only the stranger to merely glance his way._

_And in a flash the teen was rendered immobile with his blade shattered, and his body erupting in a fountain of blood before his body was sent into a nearby building nailed by three spiritual arrows. The teen gagged and puked blood, but the shock in his eyes as he looked at the shattered remains of his zanpakuto clattering to the ground as his opponent just walked toward him. Rendered immobile the teen moved his gaze back to the man and mustered all the anger he at the man._

_However the stranger just kept a stony expression, reddish-brown eyes staring into the teen's brown orbs; ''And how do you expect to do anything now, boy? Your weapon is destroyed, you no longer have the means to fight me and even when you did you stood no chance against me. Yet you still persist to strive to protect those you care for even going against someone like me.'' he said making the teen push against the restraint of the arrow's pinning him to the building thus further damaging his body._

_Yet the crooked smirk stretching his face was all the man saw, the teen's brown eyes glowed with blue spiritual power as the whites of his eyes started to change and and tendrils of black spiritual power started to encroach he whites of his eyes. His brown orbs flashing from brown to a ruthless gold._

_''Even if you destroy my weapon, I will punch you and even if you should tear off my arms I will kick you, if you should tear off my legs I will tear out your throat with my teeth! I will do everything I have to in order to end your life! I swear on my pride to kill you even if I have to delve into the **embrace of darkness itself!**''_ _the teen shouted with his voice becoming deeper at the end._

_Yet the man kept his emotionless expression for a few seconds before a small challenging smirk not unlike the teen's own stretched his face, a glow of anxiety flashed in his eyes. Leaning down the man stared the teen in the face and spoke._

_''Then I await for you to try the next time we meet, My Son...''_

**Real World**

Slowly a pair of brown eyes creaked open to see himself sitting in a chair, looking around himself he saw the other passengers aboard the same aircraft as himself was talking amongst themselves or some others were sleep sound asleep. He ignored this in favor to look to his window to see the outside. What he saw brought a small smile to his face as he overlooked the town he had long ago left behind.

_''Attention all passengers we will be landing in Karakura Town in no less then 5 minutes so please keep seated until we are safely landed! That is all!''_

Noting this the man closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, how long had it been since he'd been here? 4? 5? 6? Six year's since he was here in Karakura. Six year's since he had left all he cherished behind and six years since that _incident_ and he briefly wondered how things have changed since then. How was the others? How was his mother doing? How was his little sister's doing without him?

A flash of a small orange haired girl crying in his arms the day he left flickered in his mind before he shook it away.

_'I had no other choice...'_

But now as he looked at his hands he clenched them causing his knuckles to pop he was back...

And ready...

It was 30 minutes later the man came outside of the airport walking toward his designated taxi, and now in the bright sunlight revealed himself to the others. Passing men and women alike gained him some strange stares and some appraising looks from women even.

For he was a tall man standing a 6'4 on even footing, having a well developed stance with himself walking with a balanced step that some found a bit frightening with how balanced he looked. The air he carried amongst himself was one of pride, but not so much as arrogance, but pride in himself and a sort of authority one could not help, but want to bow as if they were in the presence of a Noble.

Appearance wise however was a fiery shade of orange hair a tad dark, but nonetheless bright to those that looked at him. Is hair fell past his neckline and to his shoulder-blades the rest covered his ears and the bangs fell loosely around his brown orbs. His hair spiked up slightly, but not so much as it did in his younger days and was more tame then before. His face was angular and sharp with no a shred of baby fat that one plagued him in his youth, a chiseled face if one ever saw one with his mouth closed and face set in a calm uninterested the growing facial hair was evident as the man showed a light stubble of orange hair growing on his face which was neatly trimmed to make himself look more look more clean, but this only pronounced his features more so then ever.

The man's clothes consisted of a black suit with a deep blue undershirt while a black tie was in place, he had it buttoned up to only reveal this much of himself though. Below he wore black slacks with a black dress shoes. Held in hand was his suitcase of his essentials and the other was resting simply at side.

Walking to the taxi he placed his suitcase in the truck of the car got inside and once situated he was asked where he would like to go and he answered with a simple reply.

''To the Kurosaki Clinic''

**Karakura Town-Kurosaki Clinic**

If one could describe Masaki Kurosaki's life right now it could only be exclaimed as fulfilled, she had a happy family, a loving husband, adorable children of her own. Yes she truly did have a life she always wanted, but as she smiled lovingly at her two youngest daughters Yuzu and Karin fighting over the remote to the T.V and husband Isshin screaming and grinning like an idiot as he tried and failed to get the attention of his two daughters.

But as she loved this sight her eyes strayed to her second eldest room where they softened ever since her first born child left their household Kairi had become very sad. It heart wrenching to see him go and it was only through her friends and the support of her family that helped her if only a little bit. Yet Masaki always knew Kairi grieved every night Yuzu and Karin were still a bit young to remember much of her first born, but they had memories.

But Kairi looked up to her older brother, she adored him and always wanted to be just like him, but Masaki didn't see anything wrong with that in fact she found it cute. Her older brother was good at almost anything he put his mind to and was always protective of the family. What she did find troubling was that she idolized him the point that she beat up anyone that so much as insulted her brother's name her anger was so intense that those that so much as insulted him would be in the hospital for months on end.

It was thanks to Kisuke a friend of Isshin's that matter's like those were always settled without being pressed charges for assault and battery.

That was another thing Kairi seemed to inherit from her brother his legendary temper...

Going up the staircase however Masaki let her eyes drift to the room at the end of the hallway beside Kairi's. It was a room that had been locked and forever closed since the day of his leaving for it was the room of her firstborn. No one so much as dared to go into the room; in Karin and Yuzu's case they didn't want to mess with anything of their older brother's things the brother they could barely remember and Kairi just didn't go near it at all.

Walking up to the door she sighed when she put her hand against the door it was 6 years since he left and it felt as if the world have moved so much slower without him.

But as fate would have it Masaki and the world of the Kurosaki Family was about be ruptured...

**Ding!**

The the doorbell rung quickly she turned off the vacuum and came downstairs bypassing her family wrestling on the couch she grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

Only for her eyes to widen as her her whole body was sent into a trembling mess as her eyes roamed up the person infront of her door. From his black dress shoes and black slacks her eyes went up to a face she hadn't seen for six years.

''Oh my...God..'' was all she could utter

The man let a small smile stretch his face as his warm brown eyes fell on her.

''I'm home...Kaa-san''

**Same Time-Street**

Kairi Kurosaki wanted to scream and _loud_, she glared at nothing in particular with a small scowl of frustration on her face as she walked alongside her newest _friend._ A girl a little smaller then herself with black hair and blue eyes who had a monotone expression on her face, like her the girl was also wearing a school uniform which came from her school.

Yet this girl was the cause to her growing frustration, this small petite girl had changed her entire world in just a matter of a few days! First her home was attacked by a monster which she soon found out was a hollow, but thankfully her family was okay. Then this girl trying to defeat the hollow was bested and the only to save her family was to take the girls power as her own and to kill the monster which she did just to protect her family. She thrusted the sword into her chest and took the power to protect her family.

But she thought it to only be a dream when she woke up the next morning, but when she got to school it had been infact not a dream, but it all actually happened and now she finds out that she is being tasked with the girls duty as a shinigami to patrol Karakura Town and take out any hollows that appear.

_Joy_...

Good thing she split up with Tatsuki and Orihime before then or things would have gotten a whole lot more difficult for her.

Still as she eyed the girl Rukia Kuchiki she called herself was making this harder for her every step of the way and whats more she had to bring her home while thinking of an excuse of who she was anyway.

She just hoped and prayed if there was any possible way her day could just get a tad bit better...

When Rukia said she had to go however she was gifted with a slight sense of relief before she got home and when she reached her home she walked up to the door and twisted the door knob and upon opening the door she spoke.

''Oi minna I'm home!'' she said now Kairi was expecting a lot of things when she opened the door. He expected the overly excited sight of her father shouting her name in joy. She was expecting her sweet mother's loving smile when she first entered and even her little sisters greeting her.

However she wasn't expecting this...

She got a silence before she heard her father speak, but his voice was so different then before it was serious and short and it honestly made her freeze in place for a second.

''Kairi we're in the kitchen!''

Feeling a bit apprehensive she walked in closing the door behind her though she did note the new pair of shoes at the door way and suitcase as well. Slowly she took her shoes off and went towards the kitchen and when she entered she saw her entire family seated at the table. Her sisters seated at one side of the table, Yuzu holding a nervous expression as her eyes went to one side of the table before she looked back at her clammy hands and Karin was trying so hard to keep calm, but Kairi knew her young sister well and saw that she was trembling, but from what she didn't know.

Then she looked to her father and mother; she saw her mother who looked to have been crying from her red puffy eyes though she had a skile on her face that she hadn't seen for a very long time. She looked to her father who had his hands folded and creased over his face only to allow his usual carefree eyes now full front serious to gaze infront of him.

Gulping her eyes finally landed on the last person who seemed to garner the most attention at first she saw was the deep blue shirt and black tie. Muscular arms on the table with two calloused hands held together. Her gaze went up and when they landed on the man's face she really thought her eyes would pop out and and actually lost her sense of balance when her gaze fell upon _that_ face and those warm brown eyes that seemed to glow when they looked back at her.

That's when she realized the man was looking back at her with a small smile on his face, but the clincher was his long slightly spiky orange hair was what made Kairi actually take a hesitant step forward as her bag fell from her limp arm hitting the floor with a soft thud. Her sisters looked at her with surprise when they saw their big strong onee-chan tearing up at the sight of the older man.

Smiling Ichigo broke the silence...

''You've grown Kairi...''

**End**

**And thus concludes the second chappy of King of Darkness! Now before anyone says anything I know he was smiling a lot in this chapter well being gone from the thing he loves the most for 6 years would make anyone crack a smile, no?**

**I hope this helps clear up some confusion, but I know some questions are being left unanswered just gonna have to wait for those in future chapters!**

**Anyways just wanted to get this one done before I head to work and also I am looking for a BETA for this if anyone is interested PM me and I'll reply when I get back tonight.**

**Now with that being said I'm gonna go get ready while planning next chapter see ya! ^^**


	3. Pendulum Shifts

**And here's the third addition to King of Darkness! ^^**

**However, before we begin, I would like to point out that the last chapter was indeed rushed which I apologize for, but also that some complained that it held no plot whatsoever. On that point you are both correct and incorrect. The beginning held some plot in it, but the rest was just a catalyst for what was gonna happen in this chapter.**

**In this chapter I swear to you all there will be massive plot movement! And length, bear with me as it's been a long time since I made a chapter over 10k words, and I'm realizing how hard it is to do that again.**

**Anyway, enough with my drabble. On with the story, and I would like to thank my new Beta **_Thorndsword_**for putting up with my atrocious grammar to fix the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Now on with the story!**

**The King of Darkness**

**Chapter 3:Pendulum Shifts**

''Ichi-nii?'' Kairi uttered once she saw through the man's older face and recognized the face of her older brother who was smiling at her the same way he did when she was younger.

Said orange haired man merely kept his smile in place as he gazed at his younger sister. Six years had done much for the young girl that always used to follow him around. The young girl that had always stayed at his side asking him questions about school or how to fight. Truly, Kairi was looking more like their mother as the years rolled by with her long orange hair and brown eyes.

He saw Kairi take a few steps forward, and in just a few seconds she was at his side. In spite of their families presence she let the tears fall. This came as a surprise to both Karin and Yuzu who looked up to their older sister because she always seemed mature and was protective of them. They had never before seen her cry in their lives, so it was a first for them. To add to the moment, Ichigo raised his hand and put it on top of her head causing her eyes to widen at the familiar sensation from when she was a child.

The feeling of her hair being ruffled affectionately.

She looked through teary eyes to see her elder brother giving her that same smile she'd only seen through her dreams.

''It's good to see you again Kairi, but let's catch up afterwards. I'll even take you, Yuzu, and Karin out if Kaa-san and Tou-san don't mind'' he said, getting a small nod from the two. However, he did give his two younger sisters that he had held when they were but wee little newborns and who were giving him surprised and nervous expressions, a smile that caused them to look away from their older brothers gaze.

It wasn't that they were uncomfortable, they were just extremely nervous about meeting him. They were only told about him from their mother and father, and had heard stories about him from their Big sister. To actually meet him was something both looked forward to, but felt nervous about.

When Kairi gave a stiff nod with her hair shadowing her eyes, he gave a nod back before she took her seat beside him. With that settled, Ichigo turned his attention back to his parents and spoke.

''Now, you wished to know where I've been and what I've been doing for the past six years and I'll tell you.'' he said, getting expectant looks from them and a surprised look from Kairi. Yet her surprise grew when his smile was wiped from his face and replaced with a blank expression.

''The day I left I went to Britain. From there, I enlisted in a program that would help me with room and board and the funds needed to keep me afloat. I was not about to trouble you with my problems. In exchange, I was to attend an Academy specifically dedicated to teaching education to all international students from around the globe. I studied there for about three years and after graduating, enlisted in the Army Reserve for a whole year. Afterwards, I went to College and gained my Bachelors Degree in Teaching and spent the rest of my time traveling the Northern Continent, learning from other schools and classes.'' he said, to the shock to those around him. However, he continued before anyone could interrupt.

''When I officially gained my license I decided to come back home to teach at Karakura High School. Not only is it because it's in my home town, but its near my family.'' he said causing his sisters eyes to widen and his mother, albeit still in shock, to smile in pride at how far her son had come. Isshin however, just kept his dead stare on Ichigo for a few seconds which said orange haired man returned in kind.

Before the proverbial bomb exploded...

''YAHOOOO! MY SON HAS FINALLY MADE IT IN LIFE. I WAS AFRAID HE WAS GONNA BECOME A RECLUSE HERMIT!'' he shouted while abruptly standing, causing the chair to fly back as he shouted to the heavens within his home. Thus he never saw the twitch from Masaki's eyebrow or Karin face palming herself. He remained unaware as a shadow came behind him with glowing red eyes.

Then a fist came flying..

BAM!

''Shut up Dad and let Ichi-nii finish his story!'' Kairi shouted, standing above her father who was on the ground with a giant bump on his head and anime tears coming down his face.

''UWAAAAH! Masaki-chan, our daughter is so mean to me!'' Isshin cried and crawled pitifully to Masaki's side. She sighed at her husbands antics as she patted him on the head.

Kairi looked off to the side, only for it to be a mistake when she saw ichigo look at her with an amused glow in his eyes. For some reason, that caused her cheeks to _burn _a nice shade of crimson before she looked away.

Then abruptly, Isshin stood up with a serious expression and pointed his finger at the ever so calm Ichigo.

''Now I only one question my son'' here he paused for dramatic effect

''Have you become a Man?''

THIS time, Masaki's twitch was visible alongside an angry knot throbbing from her forehead, Kairi let her face hit the table as she covered the ever so innocent Yuzu's ears. Kairi however was the strangest case as her face went red at what her father said, and her gaze swept slowly to her unresponsive brother before she looked away.

Ichigo held not a single expression on his face. His stony eyes fell on Isshin and they narrowed.

Isshin never saw it coming...

BAM! CRASH!

If Kairi's punch did any damage, it paled in comparison to what her brother did or could do. Before Isshin could even blink, Ichigo was already in front of him with his hand gripping his entire face. His hand gripped Isshin's face so hard that the man started to squirm while Ichigo's face just kept up a calm facade even as Isshin struggled under his grip.

His eyes however, showed a glint that brought a chill down Isshin's spine and if he wasn't a being over centuries old, he would have outright shit himself in fear.

''I see you haven't changed that much dear Tou-san, but let me remind in case you forgot. You are in the presence of ladies. Two of which are still too young to even know of this, so I will not let you continue to corrupt them. God knows what you've said to Kairi, so let's make this quite clear. Don't. Ever. Speak. Of. This. Matter. Again. Am I understood?'' Ichigo said.

To further establish his words, he gripped harder until his knuckles popped.

For Isshin, it felt as if the entire planet's pressure was being forced down on him, and it was incredibly painful. Maybe it was due to the pressure, but he swore he saw an evil demonic phantom hovering over Ichigo's body with a ghastly smile in place.

''Mfugh! Mfugh!'' Isshin nodded erratically before his eyes started to roll back. Being merciful, Ichigo released his monstrous grip causing Isshin to crumple into a heap on the floor, drool escaping his mouth with swirly eyes.

Watching the scene, Masaki felt a sense of the past rushing to her. When ichigo was younger, he always got into fights that ended comically with her and kairi watching in the background. It was a nice scene to see again, only with less physical means and more psychological means.

Kairi was again truly impressed at how her brother was able to tame her father in such a manner, but this time it was different. It was as if he had scared her father to the point where he would do as commanded or suffer a fate worse then death. She wondered if he would teach her what he did.

Yuzu was scared for her father's condition, but it seemed to be okay if her mother was just smiling at the scene and her big sister was giving it a smirk as well.

Karin could only say one thing as her eyes went from her father on the floor, to her Older brother, then to her sister.

''Impressive, now I see where you learned to be so scary Onee-chan'' not really caring about the pain inflicted upon her father. She had seen worse from Kairi, and god help him when her kaa-chan got a hold of him.

''Well'' Ichigo stated as he looked toward his kaa-chan where his eyes quickly softened, ''This was one hell of a Family reunion'' he said, causing her smile.

Turning his attention to his sisters, he gave them a smile ''Well girls, how bout we go out for a bit? I'll take you wherever you want to go, my treat.'' hearing this, the girls eyes lit up and before he knew it, Yuzu and Karin were out the door followed by Kairi who kept giving glances to her brother before she went through the door.

As they left, Masaki stood from her chair and smiled at the last two members of the family ''Well, I'm gonna head off to my annual Book Club meeting so you two place nice now, okay? And Sochi, please bring your sister's back before seven, okay?'' she said getting a nod from her eldest son.

''You have my word. Please be careful kaa-san.'' Masaki smiled, it seems that her sochi's usual protective behavior hasn't changed in the least. Nodding, she left the room to gather her things.

Just as quickly, a tension entered the kitchen as Isshin rose from the floor. His goofy expression was wiped from his face and replaced with one of extreme seriousness. His eyes were stony as they fell on the man in front of him. He stared at the back of his head with extreme scrutiny not usually seen in the man.

''You certainly know how to put up an act don't you, Ichigo?'' he questioned. Said Kurosaki merely turned his head to the side and glanced his way. His brown eyes, just a minute ago full of life and joy were gone and replaced with a cold stone visage.

''We all have our parts to play Isshin, and I am no different. Although it is honestly good to see them again.'' he said, to which Isshin gave a small nod.

''True, after all you did leave at a very bad time; Yuzu and Karin were still to young to really remember you, Kairi was still adjusting after that _incident_ , and Masaki was still shaken from it.'' he said, only for his eyes to widen as he saw Ichigo's flicker to an emotionless azure. Before he knew it, Ichigo was in front of him staring him dead in the eye, black meeting a cruel glowing azure.

''Don't you dare speak another word; That night, you almost let both Kairi and Kaa-san die, and for what? Afraid of alerting Soul Society to your presence? You are a bigger moron then I realized if you're afraid of a mediocre organization that can't keep their own men under control and are ruled by a bunch of stuck nobles that haven't picked up a fucking sword in their entire life's.'' he said, before turning around as Isshin looked down slightly.

''What you say is true and I apologize. I shouldn't have brought that up; you nearly exposed yourself to protect them, something I didn't have the courage to do. I may have lost my power, but I still had enough to take out the likes of Grand Fisher. Even then, I...hesitated, and that is a regret that will stay with me forever.'' he said. Ichigo knew the man spoke the truth, he could feel it.

''True, and I probably don't have much room to talk. I did leave you all for six years. Karin and Yuzu don't remember me, and I've missed so much just to drop off the radar.'' he said as he gazed at a family portrait. Isshin kept his gaze on the man who now held a somber expression on his face and sighed.

''We both know you had no choice in the matter; if you hadn't left we would have had the attention of not only Soul Society, but Aizen and his men _and_ the _Vandenreich. _Having all three forces coming down on Karakura was something we had to avoid...you had no choice Ichigo, so don' let it get to you.''

Ichigo kept his gaze on the portrait before he looked back to Isshin.

''You may be correct, but this is why I've come back. I will deal with all of those problems myself; Soul Society, Aizen, and the Vandenreich...I won't let them lay single finger of those I care for. I laid down my life for them once and I shall do so again.'' he said, while his hand roamed the portrait and rested on Kairi's face.

Isshin closed his eyes and just accepted it, he could feel that Ichigo had made his choice and would go down that road without hesitation.

He just hoped it wouldn't lead to what he feared the most...

Beep! Beep!

Suddenly they heard a ringing sound, and Isshin watched as Ichigo fished out a Cell phone flicked his finger on the touch screen. It must have been a Text message.

He waited a few seconds as his curiosity built up, and when Ichigo sighed and put away his phone he asked.

''What was that?'' Turning his gaze to Isshin, Ichigo shrugged before he turned toward door and started to walk away; leaving behind just a few words that left Isshin gaping like a fish with wide eyes.

''That was my Contractor, my house has been built and furnished and he's sent me the go ahead to move in. I just need to finish some paperwork before it's done. It's a good thing I had this pre-planned before I came back, neh?'' he finished with a lazy wave behind him.

Opening the front door, he left the room missing Masaki who watched him leave with concerned brown eyes boring into his back.

_'Sochi has changed, his soul...it's...cold and dark...almost similar to **his**'_

That thought scared her to the point it brought a chill to her spine.

**3 Hours Later**

If Karin or Yuzu ever felt nervous around their older brother, any sense of it was completely and utterly destroyed after the three hours they spent with him. When they first left the house, he had suggested that the girls lead him to where they wanted to go and he would pay for it all. Becuase of this, the two went directly to their favorite Ice cream store and bought the most expensive thing on the menu. Yuzu was hesitant at first not wanting to waste his money, but he just gave a reassuring smile and she gave in at the sight and got the same thing as her maternal twin Karin.

It didn't stop there because as they were heading to the arcade, Karin looked toward the Soccer field and after remembering that her Older Brother was so good at sports, challenged him to a game. Something that Kairi just guffawed at.

Predictably, Karin was soundly defeated when Ichigo had beaten her at every inch, but always gave her tips and pointers so she could improve her skill. She was grateful, even if her pride was a little hurt at being beaten at the one sport she loved the most. She knew she wouldn't have gotten as good as she had in months, if not for the advice she got from her Older Brother.

Yuzu wanted to learn more about her mysterious Older Brother and what it was like living in London. Curious as she was, she was awed at what he had done. She was interested in what the people overseas did in their time, and was even a bit excited about what he did while living up in Britain. She learned that he had tried all their different varieties of food and beverages, and that he even saw the Great Sandringham House privately owned by the Royal Family.

It made her realize that her brother had seen some great things, and she wished she could'v3e seen it as well, but she was also awed that her brother had become a figure as important as a teacher while up in Britain.

She hoped to become like him some day, and when she told him as much, she gained a chuckle from him before he ruffled her hair affectionately. He said she could become anything she wanted to if she set her mind to it.

Overall, the three hours the two spent with their brother was both needed and educational for the two young girls, and when they reached home, both had given him a hug before they went into the house leaving both Kairi and Ichigo alone outside the front door. Tthe two sat in a comfortable silence before Kairi made sure no one was watching.

Then she lunged...

Six years of suppressed emotion was released in this single burst as Kairi dove into the arms of her Older Brother. No, not just her brother; her idol, her Role Model, her best friend, the one person she could truly talk to and spill out every secret, every problem she ever had. He was the one she would come to. Tears fell as she wrapped her arms fiercely around his abdomen. Putting her face close to his chest she whispered desperately into the fabric of his clothing.

_''Please...Please kami...don't let this be another dream...please don't let this be an attempt to torture me...Please let this be real.''_

Her words struck a chord in Ichigo. If there was someone he was the closest to it was Kairi. After all, he'd been there when she was born, helped raised her, feed her and cloth her when she was just a babe. He remembered the time he was nervous about holding her when she was just a newborn. He remembered the little girl that used to follow him around, calling him Onii-chan and trying to copy his movements when in Dojo practice.

That same little girl had grown up to be the 15 year old orange haired woman crying in his arms, thinking this a dream, a nightmare made from the hallucinations of her mind just to torture her. How long had she been having these dreams? How long have they been coming?

_'She's been hurting since the day I left...I'm sorry, Kairi...'_

Running his hand through her hair, he let out a sigh as he pulled her closer and she responded in kind by snuggling deeper into his chest. Staring out into the sunset he could feel her pain and knew that making her feel better was the only thing that would make this day even brighter. Letting her cry into his chest, he spoke into her ear.

''Don't worry anymore, Kairi...I'm not going anywhere, if you want to come see me, you can do so anytime you want. I will always be here for you and I'm not going anywhere else. I promise you this, Kairi. Nothing in this world or the next will make me change my mind, so dry those tears ok?'' Seconds flew by before her muffled cries lessened and became sniffles. Finally, he was treated to her looking up at him through her red puffy eyes.

''_Promise?''_ kairi never sounded so desperate. No one, not even her friends or family would have ever sounded or looked so desperate in their entire lives. Yet here and now with the most important person in her life at her side, she needed the reassurance that he would indeed always be with her and never go away.

She was answered when he brought his hand from her hair and moved a strand away before he kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed bright red as he pulled back and gave her a smile.

''I swear to you on my life that I will never leave you again, although I won't be living here anymore.'' Before she could speak, he pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in her hands. Looking down she saw a few numbers and letters.

''This is the address to my new home, its not far from here so if you ever want to come visit me you're always welcome at my door. I will be seeing you at school, so there's no cause for concern. I won't be leaving this town, I just won't be living in the same house anymore, okay?''

She gave a slow nod and he patted her head with a smile and turned away.

''Kairi I gotta go now, I need to finish up a few things around town before I go home. On that paper is my number, call me if you need anything. For now though, go inside and get some sleep. I would imagine today has been hectic for you. Tell Kaa-san and Tou-san that I've gone home so there's no need to cook dinner for me as well. I'll see you at School tomorrow, okay?'' Kairi gave another nod as her face was shadowed by her long orange bangs.

Satisfied, Ichigo watched her walk into the house before he started walking away, completely ignoring Rukia's presence who was kept frozen still when he glanced her way, but just passed her by.

He had much to plan...

**Midnight-Ichigo's Home**

Sitting in his chair, staring out over the balcony of his new home; Ichigo, clad in just a black robe looked up into the sky as he let the cool night wind blow into his face. He gazed out as the stars twinkled. He let the full moon's rays fall upon him and in doing so he let out a small smirk.

''This time...it will be I...who will crush you beneath my feet...''

Pulling out his Cell Phone he scrolled through his contacts and dialed, putting the phone to his ear, he waited.

_''….Hello?'' _a feminine voice answered. A voice that brought a smile to his face.

''…It's me'' he responded in kind, and he could hear a small gasp of surprise before she spoke again, her voice trembling just ever so slightly over the phone.

_''...Taichou? How are you?''_ he could hear her voice and it made him chuckle and his heart swelled when he felt the respect yet longing in her voice.

''I'm quite fine, but what have I told you? It's fine to call me what you really want to when we're alone.'' he said, only to get a heavenly chuckle from the other side.

_''True, but you're still my Taichou and I cannot simply disregard common military courtesy that easily.''_ she said, which made ichigo smile at the womans choice of words.

''I haven't been your official Taichou in over three years now, and yet you persist...anyway.._it's time_so if you would?'' he asked

_''….I see you made it then. I will be there shortly...you can expect me there in no less then three days. I just hope you can stay alive until then.''_ she said. This time he smirked beneath the light of the moon as he heard her challenging yet teasing tone.

''I will try. Do keep yourself out of trouble. Until then, My Queen of War.'' he said, and the woman responded in kind.

_''Until then, my beloved Taichou''_

Hanging up, Ichigo pocketed his phone and sighed while he closed his eyes.

''The next few days are gonna be entertaining indeed...''

**End**

**There we go with the third addition to King of Darkness!**

**Now, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will kindly leave a review to tell me what they think. Whether you liked it or hated it, it doesn't matter, just tell me what you think. I want to know what your opinions are and what you think will happen next. We got some nice fluff with IchigoxKairi and bonding with Karin and Yuzu, and WOAH some major apprehension with Ichigo and Isshin...gotta admit, even I had to read it again just to be sure I was seeing it right.**

**Plus, who's the mystery woman?**

**This chapter is about Two pages longer, so hopefully this helps a little bit. I know its no where near what I used to do, but I start to find it a bit refreshing to make chapters a bit shorter. I don't know maybe its just me...**

**Anyway, I'm heading to bed and I would like to thank Thorndsword for betaing this chapter. Thanks a lot! ^^**

**Taichou= **_Captain_


	4. Set in Motion

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here is my early christmas present to everyone and thus here is the Fourth addition to King of Darkness! ^^**

**Now before we begin I would like to say that the mystery woman is an OCC. She is not part of the Bleach anime. Just read the chapter to find out XD**

**Now on with the story!**

**The King of Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Set in Motion**

Kurosaki Ichigo was not amused

In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was downright disappointed. Today was the day he would go to Karakura Highschool for his new job. He woke up bright and early, and after taking a shower, shaving, and eating breakfast; he got dressed and left his new home for the educational institute.

Along the way, he was plagued with the elements that made him hate Karakura Town when he was younger. The thugs, the outcasts of society that stalked the streets like a damned disease. Punks skateboarding the streets with no concern for the people in their way. He would have imagined that the police force would have cleaned up the streets in the last six years. He was wrong on that account.

He shook his head when he caught a few trailing behind in an attempt to mug him. After taking care of them he went to the school, only now he had another problem. Glancing to his left, he saw a small black cat with familiar golden eyes. Said cat was walking alongside him and giving him the occasional glance. He first caught the cat when he left his home. It was sitting calmly on the walls built around most of the houses just staring at him.

He knew who it was. He rolled his eyes; it seemed Isshin couldn't keep his mouth shut for even a day. Still, he smirked when the cat jumped onto his shoulder. He scratched it under the chin causing it to give a pleasant purr.

''Good to see you again Yoruichi, how's it been for the last six years?'' he asked quietly, causing one of the cats eyes to creak open and glance his way.

**''Oh, the usual... Kisuke's being a complete baka with his over the top experiments, Tessai is as usual, and I've been fine. Although, it's been a little boring without you here, Ichigo-kun.''** The cat rubbed its head against his face causing him to smirk. It seemed Yoruichi hadn't changed in regard to being so affectionate with him.

''I see, we can talk later Yoru-chan. I have to get to the school for my new job'' he said with a chuckle, causing the cat to give the equivalent of a pout before it jumped off his shoulder.

**''What's your job anyway?''** She was very curious about what he was doing. All Isshin told them was that Ichigo was back. He didn't let out any specifics and she wanted to know what her favorite man was doing with his life.

His answer would have her laughing her ass off when she got back to the shop.

''A teacher'' he replied bluntly as he walked away. She struggled to hold her laughter in cat form until she got back to the shop.

Once there, she could laugh her ass off at the irony of it all...

When he reached the gates, Ichigo looked at the school. It didn't look very impressive compared to the ones he saw in London. It was a bit small, but he couldn't really compare the academy he went to with this one because that wouldn't be fair. He chuckled as memories from _that_ academy came to mind. Truly, he knew with how special the program was the academy he went to was by all standards simply superb.

Shaking his head as he walked, he decided to get the day started by visiting the principal. He may have been accepted into the School, but he needed to _speak_ with the principal concerning a particular class arrangement.

**Classroom**

Kairi didn't know what it was, but for some reason she felt a cold chill go down her spine. Last night after Ichigo left the house, she was treated to the sight of her little sister's content faces. They seemed very happy after meeting their older brother. However, she noticed that her father seemed very serious before he spotted her. Her mother also looked very somber for some reason.

However, what truly shocked her was that when she went to bed, she was bombarded by the sight of Rukia Kuchiki sliding open her closet door. She quickly asked her what seemed like thousands of questions per second. The shinigami had found out that the man was her older brother. To Kairi's shock, Rukia was excited to know all about about her brother. She learned that Rukia too had a 'Nii-sama' but she'd left it at that, and the girl just kept pestering her throughout the night.

It was so damned annoying...

She looked to her friends, particularly Tatsuki and Orihime. She hadn't told the two that her brother had come back home, which was something she would need to remedy lest she be on the receiving end of Tatsuki's anger. When they were children, both girls had known him long enough to warm up to him. It was Ichigo who had taught her and Tatsuki who came over how to fight with basic Martial arts, which caused Tatsuki to see her brother as her Sensei.

As for Orihime, Ichigo had been friends with her brother at the time. On the way home from school, he witnessed her being harassed by other kids and scared them away. Calling in advance, he brought her to the Clinic where she met Kairi and they hit it off pretty quickly. Orihime had quickly warmed up to him and looked up to him as a hero. She stated once from her wild imagination that he was like a Superhero or Guardian.

Kairi would rather not be on the receiving end of Tatsuki's anger or Orihime's dreaded puppy eyes and pout face. Either of those was a one shot kill for sure.

However, that sudden chill came back full force when she and the rest of the class heard a knock from the door.

_Knock Knock!_

Misato Ochi, the classes sensei, quirked an eyebrow before halting her lesson as she spoke.

''Come in!''

When the door opened, Kairi thought her heart was going to burst. In came the reason why she went stiff as a board, her skin turning pale for she could already feel the classes silence; a sign that the worse had yet to come. It was her brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, who came in decked out in his suit from yesterday. Only now he was clean shaven; his suit was unbuttoned revealing his deep blue undershirt, black leather belt and black tie. His hair ruffled with each step he took. He carried a black case and another a slip of paper.

Misato Ochi was confused. The man came up to her with a pleasant smile and gave her a slip of paper while ushering in a small token of apology.

''Apologies for the interruption, but principal-san sent me down here. It will take a moment, so please read the paper if you don't mind.'' His words got Ochi to look at the piece of paper and read its contents to herself.

_Dear Ochi-sensei,_

_This man before you was the one our school board told us about beforehand. We had a faculty meeting concerning this person. This man is the new Teacher at the school, but in place of agreement, he is to attend your class as the assistant Sensei._

_This is not up for debate and is final._

_Kochiwa Mizuki, Principal_

Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked at the man who was to be transferred here. Shrugging, she gave a smile to her fellow sensei and nodded.

''I see, let me address the class.'' Getting a nod from him, she turned to the very silent but also very confused class.

''Okay students, it would seem we have a new addition to the Classroom. He's traveled very far from Britain to be a part of our faculty here. So, if you would give us your name?'' she inquired, not expecting the total shit storm that was about to commence.

Ichigo chuckled at Ochi, who looked confused, before he turned to the class, ''Hello students, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and from today onwards I will be your assistant Sensei. It will be a pleasure to teach you all until I see you graduate from this fine establishment. Please treat me well'' he finished with a slight bow. He came back up only to see Ochi looking at him with complete shock, and the class looking from him to his little sister who was trying her best to slither under the desk.

''KUROSAKI!?''

**Few Hours Later-Rooftop**

''You had better have a good reason for not telling us that my sensei was back, Kairi_-chan_'' Tatsuki said with a vein throbbing on her forehead and a sickly sweet smile on her face. She and Orihime had literally dragged Kairi to the rooftop followed by their other friends, and had her up against the wall. The young girl swore as the eyes of all her friends fell on her and she received the puppy eyes and pout from Orihime.

Shit!

She just couldn't catch a break, and the way she saw Rukia giving her a mocking expression from behind her friends only made her all the more irritated!

''He came by yesterday after school. I had no idea that he was back until late yesterday, and I was so caught up with his return that I forgot to tell you. Now, let go of me Tatsuki!'' She pushed Tatsuki off her and the martial artist huffed as she glared at her childhood friend.

''Still, you could have called and told me...'' she muttered, only to get a deadpan stare from Kairi.

''I didn't even know you had a brother until today...'' Chad said, causing Kairi to look up toward the giant teenager. Sighing, she shook her head before sliding down against the wall.

''Well, it's not that I didn't want to tell you guys. Remembering my brother was hard for me. When he left home, it wasn't on the best of terms. My brother and dad never saw eye to eye on much and I even recall a few arguments between the two when I was younger. The only thing that stopped things from getting violent was kaa-san, but even then it escalated at times, and my older brother would leave the house for hours'' she said, explaining to her friends who by now sat alongside her hearing out what she had to say.

Keigo jumped up and pointed at Tatsuki ''And what's your connection to the scary Kurosaki-sensei?!'' he shouted. Kairi had a twitch in her eyebrow from what Keigo said about her brother, but she let it slide. However, Tatsuki kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall into a heap on the roof as she glared at him with a pink dust coloring her cheeks.

''He was the reason I met Kairi when we were kids...and'' here she averted her gaze, but the small smirk from Kairi caused her to fume. ''He also taught me how to fight'' she finished quietly, hoping she wasn't heard but she was.

Keigo stared at her in horror, reminiscing about the times she beat him to a pulp for acting like an idiot. Now her TEACHER was their Sensei?!

He must have been harsh to kittens in a past life to deserve this kind of torture...

Kairi put her hand on Orhime's head, ruffling her hair slightly ''And she knows my brother because when she was younger she was being harassed by a bunch of idiots from junior high. Ichigo helped her out. He was friends with her brother Sora, and brought her to our clinic where she met me. We became friends very quickly. I think little hime here kind of looked up to my older brother from there on out'' she said, with Orihime blushing shyly.

Keigo looked at the scene and muttered about how Kurosaki-sensei had the three Queens of their generation under his thumb. Chad seemed to ponder meeting the man himself, because he seemed respectable if he was the one who taught Kairi all she knew. Mizuiro just shrugged, but was a bit interested to meet the older brother of Kairi. If what he heard was true, then the man was an accomplished figure that three of his friends looked up to.

However, in the mind of Rukia Kuchiki, she was thinking along different lines. The man known as Kurosaki Ichigo was, for a lack of a better word, an unknown. When he came to town, he felt off to her, but she kept those thoughts away in favor of bugging Kairi about him. However, when she was caught spying on him from around the corner of the house, she found herself under a gaze of a power that she hadn't felt in her entire life, a gaze that not even her Nii-sama could manage.

It was so full of malice and ruthless brutality. A cold merciless glaze of glowing azure that left her frozen on the spot as he left her sight. Even then, that night she was still shaking from his gaze. It made her feel as if her soul was trying to escape her gigai just to get away from that man. If there was one thing she knew, it was that the man known as Ichigo was an unknown element enveloped in a shroud of mystery.

A mystery that scared her, yet at the same time piqued her interest...

**Few Hours Later-Streets**

Ichigo sighed, it had been an hour since school let out and he was a bit disappointed. Not in the school's curriculum, that was excellent, but in how lenient they were concerning their trouble making students. A few times on his way out he caught them harassing students; many of them ran when they saw him to avoid trouble. He even saw a few of the teachers ignore it altogether. He thought that most of the teachers at the school were either ignorant assholes, or just complete idiots altogether.

Not all were bad, at least Misato Ochi was a dependable teacher...

''Still perhaps I should take this issue to Principal-san?''

Suddenly, he stopped and turned his head to the west. His eyes narrowed when he felt the reiatsu of two beings with a very distinctive tint in their reiatsu.

Hollows...

''Oh? Now this is quite a surprise...best welcome our guests.'' With a slight step he vanished in a shunpo.

As the garganta opened in mid-air, out walked two figures. One was a male with loose brown hair and a a light goatee. Blue-gray eyes looked out in a bored, almost exhausted fashion. He, like his companion, was garbed in white clothing but vastly different. He wore a white jacket with dark outlines. Wrapped around his waist was a black sash tied like a matador, and a white hakama below his waist. Finally, on his feet were black socks and white sandals. However, the strange thing was the skeleton like jawbone around his neck; it looked like it was some form of necklace.

The second person was a female who held a very composed stance, unlike her companion who seemed slouched as if he was exhausted or too lazy to be there. She wore clothing consisting of a white jacket with a high collar that was zipped up to cover the woman's face. It stopped just above her nose, and it also covered the top portion of her breasts. Her arms were held below her breasts keeping them supported, as her emerald green eyes peered out into the living world with a monotone gaze. The woman had messy golden hair styled in three braids which fell past her neckline.

However, both held a similarity; they each held a weapon of sorts on their person. For the man, it was a katana strapped as his hip while the woman held a sword strapped to her back horizontally. It looked like a normal sword, only it was completely hollowed out in the middle with only the outer edges being seen.

As the two walked out of the garganta, they cast their gaze out into the city. Just a few miles out, the man sighed tiredly ''You mind telling me why we came so far from the city again, Harribel?'' he asked the woman, who just kept her gaze on the town but still answered her companion.

''In case you forgot Starrk, we cannot risk exposing ourselves to Soul Society or the spiritually aware within the town itself. We cannot disobey Aizen-sama's orders. We are out this far to scout, nothing more. It's a good thing Szayel's little object did its job in blanketing our reiatsu from the radars enough so that we wouldn't be detected'' she replied in a monotone fashion.

The man named Starrk gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head in a tired fashion.

''Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that...'' a voice spoke from behind them. Tensing, the two looked behind them only to see a man standing in mid-air. Spiky orange locks flowed in the wind while cold brown eyes stared at them unflinching.

Narrowing her eyes, Harribel coiled the muscles within her body getting ready for a fight whilst Starrk kept his gaze on Ichigo.

''Ara? It would seem that after all that trouble we were still found out'' here Starrk gave a yawn while Ichigo kept his gaze on the two, with both hands in his pockets.

''You aren't technically found out; only I can sense you due to a special ability of mine, and I'm keeping my own reiatsu under the radar'' he replied, before Harribel narrowed her eyes at the man. To her utmost surprise, she truly couldn't feel an ounce of reiatsu coming from him. Although, she was still very tense with the appearance of the man.

''And who are you? A Shinigami?'' maybe it was on impulse, but she always expected any resistance to be that of a shinigami. Imagine her surprise and that of Starrk's when Ichigo gave a chuckle, as the whites of his eyes started to turn jet black whilst his brown pupils turned a golden hue.

''Forgive me, it's just amusing when people suspect me to be a Shinigami. Let me ask you this, do you think me to be a Shinigami of the Gotei 13? If so, then let me elaborate my dear Arrancar'' here, his hollowfied eyes flashed crimson to the shock of the two before he gave a cold smirk.

''I have not been, nor shall I ever be, a Shinigami for that organization. I am my own man and I follow no one but myself. Though I do not deny being a Shinigami, I deny the unspoken accusation that I am apart of Soul Society and the rest of their ilk'' he said as his expression scowled in disgust.

Warily, the two Espada shared a glance. If what the man said was true, then he was an unknown and wasn't one of their enemies. However, he was an unknown element and when they saw those eyes they could feel a bit of confusion. Those were the eyes of a hollow.

''Then exactly _what are you?_'' Starrk asked with his eyes a bit more open then usual. His interest was piqued by this unknown being before him.

Harribel however narrowed her eyes slightly as she took a step forward, ''And are you an enemy of Aizen-sama?'' she asked. Ichigo just kept up a calm facade even though his eyes glowed sinisterly and his smirk widened.

''You have to defeat me to find out on both accounts...''

He remained calm when Harribel vanished and his smirk turned predatory, which Starrk saw and his eyes widened.

''Harribel stop!'' it was too late, as the woman appeared above Ichigo, her weapon drawn and already in mid-swing.

**Clang!**

When she hit her target she expected blood to flow, and to have relieved the man of his left arm from the shoulder down. However, what she didn't expect was to feel as if she had hit a block of solid steel. Her eyes widened when she saw that not only had her sword not cut into the man's body; it hadn't even cut into the fabric of his clothing.

What really surprised her was the feeling of liquid falling from her hands. Looking down, her eyes widened a fraction when she saw her own palms bleeding.

''Are you really this impatient? Or is it that when Aizen is threatened, you feel the need to kill whoever opposes him? _Let me clarify for you_ _child_...'' Ichigo spoke with an emotionless tone. He slowly gripped Harribel's zanpakuto and lifted it off his shoulder with ease before he turned his shadowed gaze upon her.

It was as if time stood still. Harribel was stricken with an emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her body froze as her senses went completely haywire as she fell under this man's gaze.

She was feeling fear...

''_That I am not one to be trifled with..._'' his words were cold and seemed to stab into her very being. Before she even knew what had happened, she felt a searing pain in her face before she was sent flying. Luckily she caught herself and skid to a halt, but when she reached to her face she winced when she felt the pain soar. Looking up, she saw the man's outstretched hand and quickly theorized what had happened.

_'He was fast enough to catch me off guard, and bat me away with only a hand? And my heirro, it had no effect on him? What's going on here?'_

She looked down at her hands and narrowed her eyes. It seemed as if she had been the one to have been obstructed by a heirro when she tried to cut the man. The backlash was enough to injure her hands, and even then her hands still trembled from the attack.

''Harribel'' looking up she noticed Starrk beside her with an unusually stern expression on his face.

''We need to retreat. This man...is not normal, and I would rather not drag out a full fight near the city. Not only would we be at a disadvantage when we alert others to our location, but there's something wrong about this man'' he said as he eyed the wound on her hands. This only solidified the fact that this man could injure her without even moving a finger.

He knew Harribel's power was not to be trifled with, but this man was able to come out from her attack without a scratch, which was very unsettling.

Harribel turned her emerald gaze on the man ahead of her and stared at him with a sense of shock. Even as Starrk opened the garganta, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

''What is your name?'' The orange haired man turned his cold gaze upon her.

''…..Kurosaki Ichigo, you?'' he replied with a bit of curiosity. Even though he could have just stopped Starrk from leaving, he had other things to attend to.

''Harribel...Tia Harribel...'' she said

Letting his cold expression vanish he smirked ''Nice to meet you Tia Harribel, let's fight again another time, neh?''

She gave no other response besides a small nod as a strange yet sudden thrill of excitement traveled up through her body.

She along with Starrk were swallowed up into the garganta, leaving Ichigo behind to stare at their previous location before he sighed. Willing his eyes to return to normal, he turned back to the city and let loose a chuckle.

''It seems things are getting interesting...''

Shifting his feet, he vanished in a shunpo

**Two Days Later-Ichigo's Home**

Sitting in his chair within his study, Ichigo let out a sigh. It had been only two days since his confrontation with the two espada. Ever since then, he'd been busy with his job at school and catching up with his sister. Though she hadn't come by, he blamed that on her being too busy with her duties as a shinigami.

Oh, he knew about her status the moment he came to Karakura. He recognized her reiatsu, and it was more powerful and uncontrolled then the last time he saw her six years ago. Although, this time it was more powerful; perhaps on the level of a third seat, and that was without her unlocking her true shinigami heritage.

The other clue was the girl at her side at all times, Kuchiki Rukia. The name brought a smirk to his face. He sensed not an ounce of her power within her, and the gigai she was wearing seemed to be absorbing her reiryoku instead of restoring it. This was no doubt Kisuke's doing, but Ichigo still scowled at the idea of Kairi being brought into his world.

_'It's naive of me to think that she wouldn't eventually awaken her powers but I never wished for her to be brought into my world.' _Looking down at his hands, he raised his right palm and watched with a dull gaze as his hand gave off an azure glow before it ignited into flames of pure azure, engulfing his entire hand. He gazed at his hand as the flickering light lit up his dark study before he narrowed his eyes. He clenched his fist causing wisps of black fire to meld into the azure flames.

''Still, it doesn't change a thing; I will protect her and all those I care for.'' Sighing, he willed the fire away causing it to smolder into wisps of smoke. Leaning back, he grasped his face with his hand and thought over the current situation.

_'Perhaps I should teach her? No doubt Isshin will take her to Kisuke at some point if Soul Society doesn't send someone after Rukia before then. If that happens, Kisuke will get involved and will probably use that to his advantage.'_

Gripping the armrest, Ichigo scowled. He was not about to let Kisuke use his sister for his own plans without any knowledge of what she was truly getting into. It wasn't that he hated Kisuke; he actually respected the man for his intelligence and ingenuity, but he knew that he couldn't be completely trusted.

''It doesn't matter, if Kisuke and Isshin think they can get away with it, they're both in for a rude awakening'' he said, before he gave a chuckle at the thought.

_Knock Knock!_

Perking up, Ichigo got up from his chair and left his study. Coming down the stairs, he approached to the front door. Smiling softly, he unlocked the door and opened it.

If possible his smile got even bigger.

The person before him was a woman standing at about 5'7; she wore casual clothing consisting of a white overcoat with a light blue turtle neck undershirt which hugged her well developed D-breasts and upper body like a second skin. Around her waist was a number of brown leather belts that tiled horizontally from her waist. Below this she wore faded blue jeans that fit snugly around her long shapely legs, while on her feet she wore plain old white sneakers. On her right wrist was a simple blue bracelet. Held in her left hand was a suitcase while in the other was a booklet of Karakura Town's map.

However, Ichigo's eyes fell on her face; long light pink hair fell past her neckline. The back of her hair was swept over her left shoulder with a few spikes jutting out from the right side of her head. Pale aqua blue eyes stared back into his amber, her eyes looking into him held an unmeasurable amount of respect, but also a sense of longing and need. Supple pink lips parted, as a small smile adorned the woman's face. She took a step forward as she looked up to Ichigo.

''Sorry I'm late, Taichou...'' she said before Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She gasped slightly as he stared deep into her eyes with a smirk.

''You're not late at all; it's good see you again Claire-chan'' he said, causing her to smile slightly as she leaned her head against his chest and sighed contently.

''It's good to finally be here, My King...'' she said before Ichigo gently grabbed her by the chin. She met his gaze before he lowered his head and captured the woman in a small kiss. Eyes widening a fraction, Claire soon closed her eyes and gripped the fabric of his shirt as she dropped her suitcase. As they embraced, she clung to him even tighter than before.

Moaning into the kiss, they broke apart a bit breathless. Putting his forehead against hers, Ichigo's smirk turned into a smile as he whispered into her ear with words that brought a smile to her face.

''Welcome home, My Queen...''

**End**

**Phew, that was a close one. A bit further and things would have gone out of control. Anyway, thus ends the fourth addition to King of Darkness ^^**

**Also, if people don't know who Claire is then look at the link of who she is and the second link of what she looks like on my profile. She is one of the few that will be coming into this story that has a past connection to Ichigo. But remember, she has NO past connection to her life in the game.**

**Anyway, I'm going to bed. Thank you once again **_Thorndsword_ **for betaing this chapter! ^^**


End file.
